blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Makoto Nanaya/Quotes
Character Introduction *''Sorry for waiting! Awrite, shall we get going! My, you're good. Let's keep this pace up and go for the next!'' Battle Quotes * "On my feet." (recovering) * "You better be ready!" (remaining player) Pre-Battle Interactions ''BlazBlue Noel Vermillion :Makoto: ''Let's go, Noel! I'll leave you behind if you don't move quick! :Noel: You too, Makoto! Keep up with me! Iron Tager :Tager: Stay focused and ready, Makoto. :Makoto: Yeah, I'm ready... ready to punch 'em in the face! :Tager: *sigh* Did you hear a word I just said? Izayoi :Izayoi: Makoto, don't forget that we have to back each other up. :Makoto: Okay. Bring it on! Mai Natsume :Makoto: My, oh, Mai. I'm so glad we're fighting together. :Mai: M-Makoto, focus! The battle's starting! Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Makoto: A-ah, a-ah, bring it! Let's do this thing! :Yosuke: Y-yeah! Wait, what am I saying - why are you so excited?! Chie Satonaka :Makoto: Is Kung Fu kind of like this? Watcha! :Chie: No, no! You got to do it with spirit! WAAAT-CHA! Akihiko Sanada :Akihiko: Ha, my muscles are aching for some training tonight. :Makoto: You're always so stoic... ''Under Night In-Birth Carmine Prime :Makoto: ''Here we go! Let’s beat them up! :Carmine: HAHAHAHA! Let’s tear him apart! Gordeau the Harvester :Makoto: Okay! Let's get this thing started! :Gordeau: I like your spirit. This will be a good fight! ''RWBY Weiss Schnee :Weiss: ''Are you ready? Be sure to follow the plan. :Makoto: Roger that! ...Crap. What was the plan again? Arcana Heart Heart Aino : Makoto: Hey, Heart, remember that thing you promised? : Heart: Yeah, I'll make you something extra tasty once we're done! ''Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Akatsuki: ''Have you devised a strategy? :Makoto: You bet! Get in there and kick their asses! :Akatsuki: Roger that. Victory Interactions BlazBlue Noel Vermillion :Makoto: We did it, Noellers! Even if I did most of the work. :Noel: Augh! I give in my all too! Iron Tager :Makoto: Woah... That was a close one wasn't it, Mr. Tager? :Tager: Which is why I said we need to st-- *sigh* Never mind. Well done. Izayoi :Makoto: Easy-peasy! We're invincible! :Izayoi: Oh, Makoto. You always get so carried away! Mai Natsume :Makoto: YEAH! What a team! :Mai: Yeah! It's been a while, but my body still remembers what to do! Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Yosuke: Yes! I was pretty cool here, right? :Makoto: Heck yeah! You showed him what's what. Chie Satonaka :Chie: This is the sign of... '' :Both: ''Victory! :Makoto: We did it! Hah! Akihiko Sanada :Makoto: Ha! We're on a roll! :Akihiko: Yeah! I'm all fired up and feeling good! ''Under Night In-Birth Carmine Prime :Makoto: ''Yikes! Were we too hard on them? :Carmine: We weren’t hard enough! They’re still in one piece! Gordeau the Harvester :Makoto: YAY! We steamrolled them! :Gordeau: Going crazy on your enemies without a thought. I can dig it. RWBY Weiss Schnee :Makoto: Ehehe. Well we got through that somehow, right? :Weiss: I think we need to have a little talk after this. :Makoto: O-okay. Arcana Heart Heart Aino : Makoto: Whew. After a hard day's work... : Heart: Nothing's better than dessert! ''Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Makoto: ''Yikes. Think we should've dialed that back a bit? :Akatsuki: Negative. We should refrain from deploying power incrimentally. Victory Screen Interactions BlazBlue Noel Vermillion :Noel: Makoto, aren't you hungry? Wanna take a break? I can make you something real quick. :Makoto: No no no, not at all! Not hungry at all! So full! Like, bloated! Iron Tager :Tager: Your sharp instincts are praiseworthy, but if you continue to fight like that, all the intel those insticts provide you will be squandered. On the battlefield, the most important thing is to--'' :Makoto: ''(Oh boy... Heeeere we go...) Izayoi :Makoto: Alright! We made it this far, so let's see just how far we can take this! :Izayoi: Okay, okay. Just don't overwork yourself, Makoto. Mai Natsume :Makoto: Fighting like this reminds me of our days at the Military Academy. It's so nostalgic... :Mai: Those were the days... Ahhh, I miss Noel's Death Dinners... Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Yosuke: You've gotta have a power of the wild if you can beat people up with your fists alone. You don't think you could beat Jiraiya like that... do you? :Makoto: Hmm. I dunno, maybe! Wanna give it a go? Chie Satonaka :Makoto: Phew, I'm hungry. Times like these call for some red, juicy meat. Whaddaya say, Chie? Shall we? :Chie: Ahhh, just hearing you say that is making me hungry! Okay, it's settled! We're doing a carnivorous walking tour! Meat, meat can't wait to meet you, meet. ♪ Akihiko Sanada :Akihiko: Good, but it's not enough. I need more! My muscles still haven't been pushed to their limit! :Makoto: Uh oh, his weirdo switch has been flipped... There's no stopping him now... Under Night In-Birth Carmine Prime :Makoto: Hey, you got way too worked up back there. You ever think about relaxing once in a while? Maybe give yoga a try? :Carmine: Shut up and stop pissing me off. I don’t want any of your stinking animal blood on my hands. Gordeau the Harvester :Makoto: That was awesome! I'd call us unbeatable, but that'd be an understatement! :Gordeau: Unbeatable, huh? ...And here I thought you'd already have gotten sick of me. Guess I've got a chance to turn my life around a little. RWBY Weiss Schnee :Weiss: Why didn't you fight according to the plan!? We spent so much time devising and going over it! :Makoto: Sorry... I promise I'll do better next time, really! ...But, uh, what was the plan again? Arcana Heart Heart Aino : Heart: Dessert is served! The secret ingredient is love, and lots of it! ♪ : Makoto: Mmmm, it's so good! Your melon parfait is super tasty, Heart! It's like the harder I fight, the better the treats are! ''Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Akatsuki: ''You fight with a certain purity and strength. I think I'd like to spar with you one day. :Makoto: You're no slouch yourself! If you wanna go, I'm always down for a brawl! Category:Quotes